Pokemon: Reality TV
by The Aspiring Fanfic Fanatic
Summary: This is your generic Pokemon Drama Island. Yes as in [insert number of contestants] Pokemon competing for [insert amount of Poke] Read and review to see exactly what is going on. Disclaimer; I do not own nor do I own any part of Pokemon or Total Drama Island.


**A/N: I do NOT own anything related to Pokemon or Total Drama Island…except this story.**

A camera held by a Rhydon was aimed at a Hydreigon. A boom microphone, being held by a Dartrix was aimed at the Hydreigon as well. Right now he was trying to introduce itself.

"Welcome fans of Pokemon to-"

He groaned exasperated.

"Let me try that again."

He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Hello all geeks, freaks, and-"

He shook his head again.

"Salutations Po-"

Rhydon coughed cutting him off.

Hydreigon glanced at him confused.

"What is it? Is there something on my fangs?"

He opened the mouth of the smaller heads on his arms and inspected them closely. He wanted to be sure he didn't still have any more Bouffalant Wings stuck in his fangs.

The Rhydon spoke up nervously, "Uh boss..This is live."

Hydreigon looked up licking the sauce from his left head's fangs with the head on the right.

"...what?"

Dartrix spoke up for him, "Sir you've been trying to introduce yourself for nearly 10 minutes now. We kept trying to tell you, but you kept trying to introduce yourself."

(I honestly don't know what's more amazing. The fact that he had 10 minutes worth of introductions, or the fact that all it took was a simple cough to finally get his attention.)

Hydreigon looked at the camera for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and fired off a Flamethrower into the sky angrily.

He chuckled nervously and looked at the camera, "Well I suppose I better move onto before we're even more behind schedule."

He sighed before he put on a smile again, "This beauty right here is known as Pokemon Drama Island!".

Rhydon aimed his camera at Hydreigon for a few seconds. Hydreigon coughed discreetly to tell him to move the camera.

"Oh right." The camera was pointed towards the island as Hydreigon hovered towards it.

After once again gaining his composure (and burning a section of the dock out of frustration) he continued his speech, "Anyways this is Pokemon Drama Island! I'm your host Tri and today is the day when your soon-to-be-favorite mons start their battle for 500,000 Poke!".

A Tsareena walked up and presented the 500,000 poke check. However she dropped it and bent over to pick it up. Rhydon and Dartrix exchanged a glance.

Hydreigon noticed a boat in the distance.

"Ah and here they are now! Say hello to the 16 competitors of PDI!"

Dartrix was confused, "16 competitors?"

"Yes 16 competitors. That was what I was told."

Dartrix and Rhydon exchanged another look.

"Would you like to tell him?", Dartrix whispered.

Rhydon was horrified, "Arceus no. Do you know how powerful his Flash Cannon is?

Dartrix snapped back, "And do you think I would enjoy being incinerated by Flamethrower?! Have you seen what remains of that section of the dock?"

Rhydon sighed, "Alright Stephen we can both tell him."

Stephen and Rhydon turned back towards Tri.

Stephen spoke first, "Boss there was a mix up with the number of competitors. It was originally going to be 16 like you requested but...um Jerry accidently spilled a Castelia Cone on the paperwork for the last two and...well it was difficult to recover everything."

Tri stared at them. Stephen and Jerry took a step back. Stephen even made a Protect just in case Tri fired off another attack.

He took a few deep breaths and last he smiled, however they both noticed how he used his smaller head to bite the side of him.

"I'm not mad. It was just an accident and it could've happened to anyone. All I need to do is just get in contact with Tobias and we'll have everything set."

Both were unsure at first but when they noticed he wasn't firing off Flamethrowers, or Flash Cannons...or Hyper Beams everywhere they calmed down.

The boat had finally approached the docks and the contestants were about to step out. Tri stopped them.

He yelled offscreen, "Everyone step into a line. In alphabetical order."

Most of the contestants groaned, grumbled, or swore at having to be treated like they were in day ca-I mean kindergarten.

The first to step off of the boat was a Zangoose. He had a blue scarf around his neck, and was also a darker shade than most Zangoose. He shyly smiled.

Tri smiled as if to let him know not to be afraid, "Please introduce yourself. When you're done I'd like for you to go onto the other side of the dock and wait for everyone else."

The camera and mic zoomed in on the Zangoose, "Hh-i my name is Camo."

He pondered before he said something else.

"I'm from Hoenn, and it's nice to be here". Camo blushed bashfully and walked to the other side of the dock to be out of the spotlight.

When he walked onto the other side he sighed.

"Way to make a first impression."He mumbled annoyed.

Hydreigon glanced at him for a second confused, before he introduced the next contestant.

"Next we have Fluffy the Vulpix!"

Tri read one of the cards that was presented to him by Stephen.

He looked a little surprised.

"Oh, and apparently she's a famous performer too!"

Fluffy frowned at the word 'apparently', but put a smile on when the camera focused on her.

She confidently walked off of the boat, and made a few poses. Her fur (which was a lighter shade than most Vulpix) had been washed and dried multiple times. It shined beautifully in the sunlight.

Tri was very impressed. He read the last few bits of information on the card he was holding, and smiled, proudly.

"Ohhh a fellow Unovian. I can already tell that I'll-"

Before he could finish his sentence she rudely walked past, not even acknowledging him.

He frowned.

"-dislike you."

She smiled when she saw Camo on the other side of the docks. The two of them began chatting.

Tri rolled his eyes. He could already tell she was an arrogant Pokemon just from how she presented herself.

Nonetheless he smiled when he saw the next contestant.

He read the next card and was a little surprised at the amount of detail in it.

"Our next contestant is the fabulous?"

He shook his head.

"The spectacular, the marvelous, and glamorous...Glimmershine?".

He stared at Jerry and Stephen.

"Seriously who wrote this?"

He held up the card, and Stephen blushed embarrassed.

"I'm a fan of some of his work.", he murmured.

Tri shrugged.

"Very descriptive, but it's bound to boost his ego."

And he was right.

Glimmershine had already felt confident before, but now? He slowly strutted off of the boat in a dramatic fashion. He swayed his hips, gave multiple poses, and even blew a kiss to Stephen.

He immediately fainted, while Jerry struggled to hold both the camera, and boom microphone, causing him to drop it (the mic) with a loud crash.

Immediately an ear-piercing screech was released from the microphone, and everyone covered their ears.

When they all recovered, Jerry ran to the boat to receive a boom microphone stand (which was conveniently in a boat of all places).

He came back and carefully fitted the mic on the stand, and held the camera steadily.

Tri glanced at the boat confused.

"Remind me again how there was something like that on a boat."

Jerry shrugged.

"It's best to always keep a spare lying around."

Tri nodded, fatigued, but turned to Glimmershine who was frowning at Jerry.

Jerry noticed the looks he was receiving, and he began to awkwardly rub the back of his head.

Tri looked at Glimmershine.

Before he could say anything, Glimmershine spoke up.

His voice sounded flamboyant, but also had a small amount of masculinity in it as well.

"You can call me Glitter if you want. Glimmer also works."

Tri looked at him a little surprised.

"Uh. Why?"

Glimmer shifted his fur around his neck to reveal a mega stone attached to a necklace. It wasn't like most mega stones however. It was painted with a special Kecleon paint that showed different colors at different angles and lighting.

He held the stone, and closed his eyes.

He was quickly consumed in a black cocoon while blasts of light radiated around it. After a few seconds the cocoon dissipated into light and Glimmer stood in his mega form.

He looked a little different in this form however. He now had on black eyeliner, with two diamond shaped earrings in his ears. His fur (like Fluffy's) was also much shinier and gleamed beautifully.

He smiled at everyone's jaw dropped expressions.

"That's why."

He then looked at his reflection in the water.

He gasped as he looked at himself.

"Oh I almost forgot."

He opened his bag (which was surprisingly a plain red, with black diamonds painted on them) and pulled a container of glitter and sprinkled it over his horn (which somehow stuck).

He looked at the camera smiling.

"Okay. **Now** I'm ready."

He began posing for the camera more. Some of the others looked at him interested, while others looked away awkwardly.

Finally Tri had enough.

"Okay. Can we move on now? You've hogged the camera enough for now."

Glimmer rolled his eyes but complied and walked to the other side of the docks, glaring at the burned section of it.

"They really don't know how to properly run a show do they?", he muttered.

"I heard that!", Tri yelled offscreen.

Glimmer rolled his eyes again.

"It was meant to be heard."

He smiled to himself and sat down near Camo and Fluffy. He chuckled when he noticed Fluffy's annoyed look, and Camo's astonished look.

" _Perfect. I can already tell that she's jealous."_ , he thought as he glanced at Fluffy.

He then looked at Camo.

" _Not bad. With a bit of a makeover he could easily be someone I'd socialize with."_

Glimmer shook his head and looked at the next competitor.

He was a Monferno. Unlike most of his species he looked **very** different in comparison.

To start off he was wearing a rather lengthy orange scarf. While this wasn't abnormal (considering how most Pokemon wore clothing and/or various accessories), the thing that was a little...off putting were the other things he was wearing.

He was also wearing a vest with red stripes, with his pockets stuffed with..something. In his hand he also held a large, brown suitcase, and a bright yellow joke book, which he was reading to Tri.

Both were chortling with laughter as the Monferno continued to read more and more puns and whatnot from the book.

After a few minutes Monferno had finally stopped when he noticed Tri was in tears from his jokes.

He (mostly) stopped laughing, and began to wipe the tears from his eyes. He smiled and gestured to the other side of the docks.

"Okay. Isaac please join the other competitors.", Tri smiled still chuckling.

Isaac nodded, and stuffed his joke book inside his suitcase, before walking to the amused trio.

"So guys wassup?", he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Waiting for the others, Sherlock.", Fluffy deadpanned, bored. She yawned quietly and looked down at the wood below her. It was covered in dust and grime.

She shivered at the dirty condition of the dock, and walked off of it, onto the beach.

She then wiped the dust from underneath her, sat down on the sand, and wrapped her tails around her before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Isaac looked in her direction confused.

Camo spoke up, "Oh don't think too much of that. She just doesn't like dirt and grime much. You should've seen her reaction that time she found out a Seismitoad would be working on her hair. He accidentally released a few toxins inside of it, and when he tried to remove the poison he ended up hitting her with a Hydro Pump."

Camo giggled. He knew he Fluffy wouldn't be happy about him sharing one of her embarrassing moments, but he didn't see any harm in talking about it just once.

Isaac chuckled. While he tried not to laugh at someone else's misfortunes he too had to laugh.

When he stopped laughing he looked at Camo.

"So...what was with you man? You looked a little nervous."

Camo blushed, "I'm not exactly used to being on TV and everything. It's a bit too much to take in right now."

Isaac chuckled.

"It's alright dude, I'm sure you'll get used to it. I felt nervous as heck, the second I found out I got accepted onto the show, but I tried not to think about it too much."

They both shared a laugh. Camo then asked the question he had been holding in for a bit.

"So umm...what's with your attire? Not that it's bad or anything, I just want to know."

Isaac winced a little and his smile faltered a bit.

Camo noticed

"I-I'm s-so sorry if I s-said something w-wrong.", Camo quickly apologized.

Isaac shook his head.

"N-no it's alright. You obviously didn't have any ill intent about it, so I'm not mad."

Camo sighed relieved. The last thing he wanted to do was to make an enemy out of someone he was getting along with.

Still he was a little curious. Why did Isaac look uncomfortable when he asked about his clothes? It was a simple question after all. He glanced at Isaac who was watching another camper being introduced.

He shook his head.

" _It's probably nothing. Just because he doesn't tell you his life story, doesn't mean anything bad. He could just like wearing warm clothes. Right?"_

He tried not to think about it anymore, and pushed the thought into the back of his head.

Glimmer (who had been boredly watching the others being introduced) noticed the interactions between the two.

" _Yeah he's definitely hiding something."_

He smirked to himself and looked at the next contestant being introduced.

He was a shiny Treecko. He was currently trying to introduce himself, although it was a bit difficult due to him stuttering so much.

"M-my n-name is Treecko."

He frowned.

"Err..what I meant was...Jester…..N-not the guys w-who tell jokes, b-but as in...ergh!", He growled loudly, and shook his head.

He was debating on whether or not to walk onto the other side of the dock, but he glanced at his arm.

On it a Focus Sash was tied to it. It was a forest-green color and was also blue on each end. Taking care not to rip it, he grabbed it and took a few deep breaths. He sighed quietly, closed his eyes, and tried to recompose himself.

"Okay. My name is Jester.", he mumbled quietly.

"I'm a Treecko from the Hoenn Region."

He continued, opening his eyes.

"and I...um."

He facepalmed, and then sighed.

"J-just forget it."

He walked over to the others, who were giving him strange looks.

"Weirdo.", Glimmer muttered quietly, but nobody heard him.

Jester frowned, and then turned to stare at the lake.

Camo and Isaac noticed his annoyed expression and decided to talk to him.

"Hey man it's alright. I made myself look like a complete dork too.", Camo said comforting.

Isaac chuckled, "And I took up more screentime than all of us so far."

Nobody noticed Glimmer scowling.

Jester chuckled.

"Ahh that's okay. It happens nearly all of the time. Y-y'know the stuttering t-thing? It's partially why I came onto the show too."

Isaac chuckled, trying to help break the ice.

"You signed up for the show because of a stutter?"

Jester looked at him annoyed.

"No I signed up for a bunch of reasons. But I suppose the stuttering is a problem that needs to be fixed."

Came glanced at him confused.

"But you only stuttered when you were introduced. You sound perfectly fine now."

Jester glanced at his reflection, and dipped his tail in the water.

"Y-yeah but I mainly stutter when I'm nervous about something. I mean being on international television is bound to make you feel nervous."

Camo nodded understanding completely.

"Yeah the same thing sometimes happens to me as well. It's rare, but still slightly annoying."

Jester smirked.

"Yeah I can definitely relate."

He lifted his tail out of the water, shaking the water droplets off of it.

"So what's with you two? Why are you guys here?"

Camo blushed embarrassed, "Well it wasn't actually my idea. It was my friend's idea actually."

Isaac glanced at Fluffy.

"Oh, so she gave you the idea?"

Camo shook his head.

"No it was my friend Derrick. It's a bit of a long story."

Both of them sat down, with their feet dangling over the water.

"We have time."

Camo smiled a bit embarrassed.

"O-Okay well it all started-"

*A few minutes of storytelling later*

Both Jester and Isaac looked at Camo amazed.

Isaac gaped astounded "That seriously happened?!"

He brushed the fur on his arms, nervously.

"Y-yeah. It's not s-something I l-like talking about b-but it d-did."

Both Jester and Isaac looked jaw dropped.

After noticing their expressions, he decided to divert the attention away from himself. "S-so what about you guys? Why did you audition?"

Jester sighed.

"It's kind of personal to be honest. But I mainly auditioned to meet some nice Pokemon I could be friends with y'know?"

"So you didn't come for the money?"

Jester shook his head.

"Nah. It's a nice bonus, but I don't want to stress myself out with all of the strategies..and voting..and stuff. It makes everyone so competitive and stressed out."

Camo nodded.

"Yeah a lot of Pokemon are too serious and uptight about competitions like this."

He glanced at Fluffy but soon looked at Isaac.

"S-so why did you sign up?"

"To meet others really. Don't get me wrong I want to win, but I..I just don't want to turn into those strategy-only type of Pokemon on shows like this. You know? The ones that only talk to others about voting, and who they're targeting?"

Camo nodded, understandingly.

Jester groaned annoyed.

"Ugh tell me about it."

(who was watching contestant #6 being introduced) before resuming his conversation with Jester.

Back on the boats the other contestants were starting to get impatient. It had been a while and not even half of them had been introduced yet.

It wasn't too much better for Hydreigon either. After spending at least 10 minutes talking to Monferno (and laughing at a good number of his jokes) he was informed that he was greatly behind schedule. So as a solution he decided to introduce two pokemon at a time. Before he did this he informed the remaining pokemon to keep their introduction short and simple so that they could move on. So after everything was set the next 2 pokemon were introduced.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Kuro Suna and Lotus!"

The two pokemon stepped off of the ship. One was a Sandslash and the other was a Lopunny.

The Sandslash didn't look very friendly. If his the menacing look he gave everyone wasn't enough, I'm sure that the two scars near his eyes (plus his abnormally sharp claws), would be a clear give away, that you wouldn't be making friends with him anytime soon.

Tri nervously spoke up, "So wel-"

"Can it", snapped the Sandslash.

He turned to the camera, "Name's Kuro Suna aka Black Sand in other parts. That good enough for ya?" He had a noticeable gruff Jersey accent.

Kuro walked to the dock where the contestants were. They then went to the other side of the dock. He glared at the other contestants. Glimmershine glared back at him while Camo, Jester, and Isaac looked at each other.

The Lopunny introduced herself next. The most noticeable feature of the Lopunny (besides her being shiny of course) was her blue bow on her head.

When the camera zoomed in on her she awkwardly waved and smiled, "Hi...my name is Lotus. It's nice to be here, and I'm glad I got accepted." She giggled.

She looked at the other contestants and most were admiring her. Except for Kuro Suna. She shrugged her shoulders and joined them.

"Cliche much?.", Kuro muttered darkly, although this went by unnoticed.

The next contestant pair introduced were a Galvantula and Gothorita. The Galvantula stepped off of the boat, and began to admire the scenery.

"Wow. This place looks amazing.", he smiled impressed.

Tri smiled.

"You know it's nice to see someone that enjoys the scenery. Anyways I'd like you to join your fellow contestants."

He complied, and almost instantly began to talk.

"Wassup everybody! Name's Lucas, and I just want to say it's so awesome to be here!"

His voice had a noticeable tone of enthusiasm and gave off a positive vibe. Majority of the contestants smiled at his positivity, but Kuro Suna narrowed his eyes at him, and Glimmershine? Well let's just say he lost his-

" **[CENSORED]**!", he shrieked when he looked up and noticed Lucas talking.

He backed away slowly, eyes wide and shivering.

Lucas looked at him confused.

"Uhh is something wrong?"

Glimmer said nothing, but shut his eyes and slowly started to walk backwards.

A few seconds later a loud scream was heard.

Submerged in the ocean, extremely pissed off and embarrassed was Glimmershine.

When he rose from the water, he began to swim slowly to shore.

He felt his face grow red as he heard loud laughter from the docks ($5.00 to the person who can guess who :/).

After he finally got there he immediately began to cough up water, and began to wipe the ruined eyeliner off of his face.

When that was done he began to shake the water off of his fur (although he didn't enjoy it).

The multiple water drops rained down on Fluffy and immediately woke her up.

She glared at him, when she realized her her fur was soaked with the salty water.

"Seriously?!", she snapped rudely.

"It took me an hour and a half to clean this fur, and you ruin it in the span of 10 seconds."

Glimmer winced, feeling a little guilty.

Fluffy said nothing, but growled as she began to wipe the water and sand that had collected on her fur.

After that she angrily walked back onto the docks, and glared at the Pokemon who looked at her. Some glared back, but others diverted their attention elsewhere.

Camo cringed, and walked over to her. He began to gently swipe the remaining sand off of her, as she tried to calm down (key word on try).

Glimmer on the other hand didn't have the luxury of being ignored.

When **he** walked back onto the docks (with his fur still soaked), the others tried - but failed- to stifle their laughter.

He rolled his eyes, and sat glumly on the docks, completely unwilling to make eye contact with anyone.

Tri snickered a little, as the camera panned back onto him.

"O-okay. After that..not-so-little display, I think it's time we move on with the introductions."

He glanced at the EleSpider Pokemon, "Lucas you can finish if you'd like to."

Lucas smiled and prepared to talk, but then looked at Glimmer.

Glimmer immediately turned his head away, and looked at anywhere but Lucas.

"Err you know what? Nevermind I think I've introduced myself enough."

He walked towards the other competitors, making sure to create a large gap between himself and Glimmer.

The camera panned to the boat, showing the remaining campers. The order (from left to right) was a Gothorita, Scyther, Banette, Glaceon, and a Staraptor.

"Okay. Two more at a time please. Naomi and...Pika?"

He squinted his eyes at the boat, and looked for the latter Pokemon.

"Uhh where's Pika?"

He looked around and still didn't see her.

He sighed and looked at Jerry and Stephen.

"You two didn't forget to bring Pika too? You know...the Mimikyu?"

Stephen shook his head.

"No. She was one of the 14 confirmed competitors? She should be on the boat right now."

All 3 of them looked at the boat, and even some of the contestants moved out of the way to make her easier to find, but none of them saw her.

Tri groaned.

"Well I guess we'll be one contestant short then."

"Moving on then..Naomi and..Rex. You're next. Hopefully you know the drill by now."

Scyther (the Pokemon who was identified as Rex) nodded and slowly began to walk off of the boat.

The Gothorita (the Pokemon acknowledged as Naomi), grew annoyed at his slow pace. She rudely pushed herself past him, and smirked.

She slowly walked onto the unoccupied section of the dock, with her eyes closed, and strutting past proudly. "Finally! I thought I'd be stuck crammed by you losers forev-AAAHHH!"

If she would've been paying attention she would've noticed how she was about to walk into a...void?

Instead of getting sucked into the...abyss(?), she was somehow dropped through the dock.

"What the [ **CENSORED** ]?!", she screamed as she splashed into the water.

Lucas moved over to the edge of the dock and looked down.

"Is that going to be a running gag?"

"Get me out of here!"

Once again a few others began to laugh. She rolled her eyes, annoyed and slowly (and pathetically) doggy-paddled herself to the docks.

When she reached it again she put her hand out for someone to grab it. Fortunately Lucas did, but she wasn't very satisfied with his offer.

She grabbed onto his pedipalps, as he slowly lifted her out of the water.

When she pulled her "hands" back, she noticed something.

Their was a sticky white substance stuck on them.

She glanced at it for a few seconds, before she sharply pulled her "hand" away.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww", she shrieked horrified.

"UGH! That is like **so** gross!"

Lucas looked at her confused.

Suddenly he noticed what was on her.

He blushed extremely embarrassed.

"N-n-no t-that is-isn't i-it's not-", before he could finish he was blasted with a ray of psychic energy.

He ended up colliding with Glimmer and Isaac. All three were hit onto the beach, with Naomi soon following them.

After the cloud of sand cleared up, Naomi was found sitting on top of Lucas, and Isaac somehow sitting on top of Glimmershine.

All of them began to cough, as dust began to settle.

"What was that for?"

"What's your problem?"

"My fur is **ruined**! **Again!** "

Naomi looked at Glimmer unamused, "Puh-lease, you act like your fur actually looked even **halfway** decent **before** all of this!"

"Excuse me?", he asked dumbfounded.

"Oh you're excused.", she snapped, strutting past him, and pushing him into the sand, while also dragging Lucas with her.

He landed on his side, and immediately threw Isaac off of him and into the water.

He slowly walked up to Naomi, who was attempting to remove the silk from her hands.

He cleared his throat.

"What?", she snapped turning her head to look at him.

"Do you have me confused with some other Absol? Because I know you didn't just insult me.", he asked slightly chuckling.

She looked at him, while smiling innocently. "Oh I said it. And no I wasn't just talking about your mediocre and pathetic species. I was talking about **YOU**. **The** Absol named Glimmer **[CENSORED].** "

She noticed Glimmer glaring at her.

His eyes narrowed, and he extended his claws.

She once again rolled her eyes. "Ohh. I'm soooo scared of the emo fag. What are you going to do? Cut yourself with those big, dirty claws?", she spat sarcastically.

"What did you say [ **CENSORED]**?"

"You heard me. **Big…..dirty…..claws**!"[ **1** ]

His eyes narrowed, and pounced at her, knocking her (along with himself and Lucas) into the water.

She screamed, as soon as he made contact with her, and they were soon both underwater attacking each other.

Isaac soon swam to the surface, and sat on the sand watching the "fight" unfold.

Bubbles rose to the surface, and some could see the silhouettes of attacks being used.

Underwater Naomi dodged another Foul Play from Glimmershine.

She unintentionally dragged Lucas into the direction of Glimmer's attack.

Lucas was sent flying into the sand, and Naomi was pulled back some, but remained in the water.

He coughed up water, and looked back at the two still underwater fighting (somehow, neither of them needing oxygen).

"G-guys?"

Still more fighting.

"G-guys stop. Right now."

This time a Psybeam shot out of the water, splashing Lucas and Isaac.

"Okay that's it.", he growled.

He began to rapidly tap his legs on the ground, increasing his speed. Once he felt more agile he charged up and then shot off an Electro Ball at the water.

Multiple water type Pokemon floated to the surface dea-err "fainted".

Practically everyone looked at them slightly horrified, and Lucas winced feeling extremely guilty now.

He tried to ignore all of the Magikarp floating on the surface and carefully shot a string of silk into the water.

While he did this he quickly pulled the pedipalp holding Naomi, with as much force as possible.

She was sent flying out of the water, and hit a nearby rock.

He winced slightly, but focused his attention to the water. He shot off a string of silk which (conveniently) hooked onto Glimmer, and pulled him to the shore.

The Disaster Pokemon was slowly towed out of the ocean.

After inspecting him more closely Lucas cringed horrified.

Glimmer's fur was soaking wet, his fur was standing out in every direction, and he was covered in sand. Overall? He's had better days.

Naomi wasn't any better.

She had landed side first into a rock.

When she tried to get up, she immediately fell down in immense pain.

Lucas looked at the ground, guiltily and slowly tugged the two of them back onto the docks.

When Lucas tried to cut the silk connecting himself and the two other Pokemon, he noticed how thick it was.

He sighed and looked at the others hopefully.

"Uh..a little help please?"

Tri sighed, annoyed and floated to the nearby commotion.

He wordlessly let off a Flamethrower that instantly incinerated the silk holding Naomi and Lucas together.

Naomi glared at Lucas, and then Glimmer, before she slowly began to limp away (with her "hands" still covered in silk).

Glimmer glared back at her, still paralyzed.

Tri spoke up nervously as the camera panned back to him, "Unfortunately thanks to the fiasco that just took place." while glaring at Glimmer and Naomi (both of whom were frowning at each other mumbling incoherently).

"We don't have any more time for this episode."

"Instead we'll start Episode 1 Part 2 soon and introduce the rest of the contestants."

He cleared his throat, and spread his two smaller heads out dramatically as the camera focused on him.

"I am Tri, and this has been Episode 1 Part 1 of...Pokemon: Reality TV!"

The camera slowly panned outwards to show the contestants glaring at each other, smiling awkwardly, or looking emotionless.

The screen faded to black.

 **Okay I didn't think I'd get this out in time. I planned to have this out either on or before September 28th (which is my birthday by the way), and it's nice to see that I got this out in time. Now onto the Chapter itself.**

 **Things that I'm proud of-**

 **I gave certain characters a proper introduction.**

 **I actually gave Naomi and Glimmershine a reason to start a rivalry (in the canon episode it was pretty rushed).**

 **Things I'm not proud of-**

 **I still ended the episode before everyone could be introduced.**

 **I gave Glimmer too much screen time (I really need to balance that out)**

 **Some characters barely received ANY focus (ie: Lotus & Kuro Suna) **

**I used WAY too much profanity (The canon was a bit more laid back I guess)**

 **I kind of overdone it with the falling/getting knocked into water gag (it was funny at first, but soon got kind of old afterwards).**

 **This chapter was released so late (I promised to release it in the middle of September and it's almost October now) (Not to mention that Dark Arcanine just finished their finale and Shuckle Master is now at the Final/Top 6 in his (?) story). I really wished I would've just started this series earlier in the year (such as January or February)**

 **But anyways now that the first chapter rewrite is done I have to admit that this one feels way better than the original. I think I should make this a regular thing, except with a few changes (mainly completely revising a chapter BEFORE I release it). There are a few other things I'm adjusting too, such as;**

 **1- Releasing two-part episodes instead of a single chapter or 3-4 part chapter. The reason why I think this is good, is because it means that there is a smaller time gap between chapters, and I don't have to stress over making one large complete chapter.**

 **2- The elimination order. There are a few eliminations that will stay the same no matter what, but I just can't figure out when to eliminate certain contestants (I haven't even confirmed the finalists yet!). Seriously it's only the 1st episode and I already feel so attached to some of them. But the problem is I don't want to just let them make it unreasonably far, just because I like them (just like how I don't want the antagonists making it unrealistically far, because the plot requires it). I know that I could just use a randomizer, but I want to have some control over my season.**

 **3- The ending. There's not much I can say without spoiling anything but I really need to figure out the season ends. I know most would say that it's the journey, but not the destination, but I do think that a good ending can help a lackluster season.**

 **I don't know, maybe my standards are a bit too high or something. I just want this to be a good start for me, and I also want those who read this to enjoy the series, because I do. Anyways I think I've talked enough. I hope you all enjoyed this rewrite, and I look forward to writing the next one soon. Bye :)**


End file.
